How To Save A Life
by ImDaAzuma41
Summary: After an anbush from sound the ninja Saukra is left with a so far uncureable illness. Giving her a year to live That's when Sakura decies to make everyones dreams come ture, forgetting her own. But what will happen when Kakashi puts her fistRated M4 Lemon


How to Save A life

Summary: When team 7 is ambushed by a group of sound ninja Sakura is left with a so far uncureable illness. Having a year to live, Sakura decieds to fufill all the dreams of the people she cares about forgetting one person. Her self. That's when Kakashi comes in and makes her realize that she is the most imortant person in his. Rated M for lemon don't like don't read it! Sorry in advance for any missspellings what so ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Charactors all though I would like ownership of Kakashi, but hey we can't always get what we want.

"Hey Sakura you don't look so good." Naruto replied looking at his friend to see if she was ok.

"Yea, I don't feel so good, probably from that sound ninja that tackled me. Most likely I have little chakra left explaining why I feel rotten, but I never felt this way before. I feel really weird ."

"I think you should go to the hospital and get checked out just incase it's serious, I mean you were inject with something that's probably very serious ."

"But–"

"Naruto's right Sakura you should go." Kakashi said looking up from his book for a split second then looking back down to turn the page, continuing where he left off.

"I have an idea, if we see what's under your mask then I'll go to the hospital."

"Ok how do I put this in a nice way... 1.Your going to hospital 2. Your not seeing under my mask."

"Come on!"

"Nope and that's final."

"Just give it a rest Sakura he won't give in." Sasuke said walking beside Naruto.

"I just really... woah."

"Something the matter?" Kakashi said putting his Make Out Paradise in his right pocket of his jounin jacket..

"I feel really light headed and dizzy." She said as she suddenly started to cough.

"Can you walk on your own?" Kakashi said.

"...Yea I mean the entrance to Konha is up head. 6 hours of walking here sure as hell didn't stop me so neither will 5 minutes."

"Ok if you sure..."

"I'm sure I mean I'm a big girl now I'm 22 not 12."

"We know we just want to be—"

Just then Sakura fell backward luckily into Kakashi's arms coughing up a storm soon obtaining a good amount of blood in the palm of her right hand.

"Naruto, Sasuke run ahead to the hokage tell her we have a situation, we'll meet you at the hospital."

"But—"

"No buts now go!"

"You heard him dobe lets move it." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto along with him back to the village.

"Sakura can you here me? You need to keep your eye's open, listen to my voice."

"Hmm, its hurts."

Sakura opened her eyes as tears fell from them, feeling this weird pain, what was wrong? What did that sound ninja do to her?

"Hold on Sakura."

Kakashi picked her up and hopped from tree to tree in hopes to get them to the hospital in time just incase it was really serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Granny Tsundua Granny Tsundua!"

" What is it Naruto." she said picking her head up trying to deal with another fabulous hang over

as usual, I mean what else would you expect?

"It's Sakura."

" It better be important I just got word from the kazakage that a ninja from the sound just poisoned another ninja, with the poison Oruchimaru and Kabuto created"

"He created a poised?" Naruto asked, knowing that man would do anything.

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked .

"You first get light headed then dizzy cough up blood, eventually that will subside but you slowly die for god knows how long. That's what I got out of the kazakage, but who knows there could be more symptoms that we don't know about or it could very from each person" She said holding her head in her hands "Why do you know this person or something?"

"No you mean... it can't be can it?" Naruto cried

"Mean what? What's wrong with Sakura?"

"While fighting the sound ninja Sakura was injected with something. She seemed fine till we were an hour away from home, then she started acting strange." Sasuke said standing in his usual stance

"Same symptoms?"

"I'm afraid so." Sasuke replied.

"Where is she now?!"

"Kakashi has her and is taking her to the hospital."

"Well... what are we waiting for lets go."

XXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm."

"Sakura are you a wake?" He said pocketing his book."

"Hmm yea...what happened?"

"You passed out on the way here."

"What's wrong with me?"

"The hogake said something about you being poisend by a drug created by Oruchimaru that's all I really know."

"But,...how?"

"That ninja you fought, injected you with this serum which was a rare poisoned. I don't know much from I wasn't told much."

"And..."

"It doesn't look good from what she said."

"When did she tell you this?"

"Just 3 says ago."

"THREE DAYS AGO?!"

"Yea and you needed the rest too."

"But three days? I was asleep for three whole days?"

"Yea."

"So what do you mean it doesn't look good I mean a lot can happen in three days"

"Well this drug causes a daises inside you and slowly...Kills...you."

"Ummmmm...how long do I have to live?

"6 months a year at tops from they way things look."

"No you can't mean that can you I mean come on!"

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"No, I'm too young to die." She sobbed

"Shhh it's ok." He said as he got on the bed beside her and pulled her into his chest. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Tsunade is working on a cure. We will find one I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes would I lie to you?"

"No."

"Then there you go, I'll do what ever you want to make you happy."

"That means a lot Kakashi."

"I'm glad."

"So I'm the only one?"

"No, one from the sand and another from the mist got it but unfortunately they both died before a cure was created."

"So there's hope...right?" she said as he wiped her tears away."

"There's always hope."

"So uh where's Sasuke and Naruto?" She said changing the subject.

"Sent them home they needed some sleep."

"And you?"

"My best student needs me, its my duty as your former sensie and my duty as a shinobi to look after you."

"Well thank you it's nice to know you're here to watch me die."

"Sakura..."

"No, it's not fair! There are so many things I want to do, like have a boy friend, have sex for the first time, get married, have kids. I can't do that if I'm sleeping with the fishes!" she balled into his chest. "I'm scared, death scares me I know it shouldn't but it does!"

"It scares us all Sakura, but it's something we have to face."

"I don't wanna face it."

"You have to, and don't worry were all right beside you, every step of the way."

"Will you stay with me, here and now."

"Sure if that's what you want?"

"It is."

Kakashi went to move his arms but she pulled him closer. She liked having her former close to her it made her feel safe even if it was just for one night because it meant that she'd be safe, in the arms of the great copy cat ninja.

"Hey Kakashi?

"Yes."

"Your really the great copy ninja huh?."

"Well... people call me it so yea."

"Oh."

"But I mean I don't think I am but I did master over 1,000 jutsus.."

"Yea well you are jutsus or not."

After that Kakashi and Sakura just sat there for a little looking out the window, till Sakura said something, braking the silence.

"So I'm really your best student?"

"Of course you are, and you're a medical ninja now being trained by the hogake that is pretty impressive."

"I don't know..."

"I mean earlier I had a gash on my arm and now it's gone thanks to you and not only that you have great willpower , very level headed and very smart."

"Well you would have done the same if you were in my shoes, plus you have all those attributes."

"Yea but you, you act on instinct, you know someone is injured and you do what ever it takes to heal them."

"Its my job."

"Whatever you say, I still think you the best."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Lets get some sleep, the hokage said you need a lot of it."

"Ok, I am kinda tired surprisingly."

Kakashi tightened his grip on Sakura to make her feel better.

"Don't they look cute together."

"Them, I don't think they'd be a couple."

"It could happen I mean look at them his arms around her , her looking so peaceful."

"He's just making her feel better."

"I don't know but you said you always wanted to see Sakura happy, what if kakashi is that someone?"

"Time, only time will tell Shizuna." Tsunda said as she walked away with her sidekick not to far behind.

Reviews would be greatly appricated!


End file.
